Breaking the seal
by nobledonkey
Summary: n** summary Randy has never been a man to show his feelings well enough to keep the people he loves close. Now after losing yet another person he loved he has come to a conclusion, love is a lie and only leads to pain. This conclusion leads randy to do something dangerous, to lose the emotions which he sees as making him weak, however some emotions are not so easy to seal away.


A.n hello anf thank you for taking the time to read. I plan on making this my 1st story to have more then one chapter...that is if ppl like it :). Reviews are always welcome (good or bad i like to know how i can make my stories better) Good reviews make me smile more tho ;).

As always i own no one in this story anf nothing other the idea is mine. (Trust me if i owned the wwe or any of the ppl in this story i would be to busy to write)

summary  
Randy has never been a man to show his feelings well enough to keep the people he loves close. Now after losing yet another person he loved he has come to a conclusion, love is a lie and only leads to pain. This conclusion leads randy to do something dangerous, to lose the emotions which he sees as making him weak, however some emotions are not so easy to seal away

Randy sat in one of the large open arm chairs his face in his hands as his brain worked over his night making his heart ache the sadness filling him. He had come home to find john and Sheamus seating and waiting for him an, odd feeling in the room. "Hey randy can we talk?" john asked in a low soft tone. Randy had known by John's tone what was coming. His two lovers had been growing closer and closer together while he was slowly pushed away. "Shea and I just want to try to do our own thing." John had said making a pain shoot through the heart of the viper who like always sat stone faced. "I..." randy start but his words got stuck in his throat "were sorry fella your just so." Sheamus stopped unsure how he should put it. "Ran you're just so closed off and, no matter what Shea or I do you just won't open up." john finished Sheamus's train of thought seeing that Sheamus was having a hard time getting it out. Randy didn't know what to say he couldn't help that he was closed off to people. After his x wife had ripped his heart to bits he had become closed off and didn't rly put his feelings out there for many people, even with john and Sheamus who randy thought he was starting to love... "Ran?" John had asked breaking the very long and awkward pause. "fine, you both know about my past and how I have trouble with showing how I really feel but whatever." Randy hissed unable to look at the two men he cared for "have a good life." he added with all the venom he could hoping it hide the pain he was feeling as he got up and quickly left the house he shared with the two men not taking time to get any of his belongings or to let either of them speak.

Randy wasn't sure where he was going he just wanted to get as far from John and Sheamus as he could. He didn't want to think he just pushed himself forward ignoring everything even the snow flasks that landed on his arms. After of wondering around for god only knew how long the feeling of pain of losing his best friends and lovers at the same time catch up with randy and he gave up and sunk to the cold white hard ground feeling a warm wetness start to form at tin his eyes. "Not again." Randy growled at himself as he tried to stop the tears hating the feeling they held. Weakness, sadness, caring, all feelings he was sick of having and just wanted to be done with all the emotional junk. Randy wasn't sure how the idea had came into his head but as he kneeled on the ground he thought of a way to stop all the pain and before he could question himself he was off running down the street heading to the one person who could take away his pain for ever.

"Randy" a voice asked, pulling him out of his flash back making him lift his face from his hands, his blood shot eyes locking on the owner of the voice. "Are you sure you want to do this? I can't promise it will work and even if it does I cannot promise it can ever be undone." The woman said again her voice soft and sweey far for the high pitch one she used as the head of smack down. "Vicky I saved you from drowning and you said if I ever needed help I could come to you." Randy paused then shook his head. "I'm not coming to you as your friend right now I'm you as that guy. I want you to take my emotions away. Hell take my heart I don't care just do it!" Randy snapped his body shaking a bit. Vicky looked at randy with a sadness in her eyes then sighed "randy I can't take your heart you need that to live but, I have a spell that will lock away any emotion you want but it will hurt." Randy laughed then put on the smile he wore in matches. "

Wade walked slowly down the hotel hallway his duffel bag threw over his shoulder. He had just got done with a taping of smack down and was so tried he couldn't wait to get back to his room and crawl into the bed next to the person he called his heart. As wade reaches the door marked 201 he pulled a card from his pocket and slide into the room after unlocking the door. Once inside wade threw his bag into one of the arm chairs then pulled off his shirt and kicked off his pants as he crossed to and got into the bed. "Is that you my love?" A sleepy almost husky tone asked wade turned to face the mass that was moving and coming into view in the dim light. "Ya its me." Wade answered a moment then stopped and asked. "other than me who would it be mate?" A laugh came from under the covers then "Well you never know I am hot as hell and I know tons of people who would want a night with the best in the world" the voice finished coming from the tattooed body of Phillip which came from under the covers wearing a smile that shined even in the dim light. "If yeah say so." Wade said rolling his eyes in the dark which he was sure Phillip couldn't see. "I do say so and I can prove it as many times are you want." Phillip joked as he of his tattooed arms around wade and pulled him into a deep kiss which lasted until wade pulled away. "You really are a punk." Wade said as he nuzzled into the man's chest. "yep and you're lucky to have me " Phillip replied which made wade mutter a agreement shortly before he fell asleep in Phillip's arms. "And I'm lucky to have you." Phillip whispered to the sleeping brit who he kissed softly before closing his eyes and starting to drift to sleep/.

"How much longer?" Randy asked looking up at the Celine from his position where he was laying on the bed. Vicky sighed as she kept working without answering, She had started working Once she had got everything that was needed for the spell to work. It had been a half a hour since she had told randy to take off his shirt and lay on the bed. "Vicky?" randy asked again as he felt the bush move in a circular swap. "not much longer, I have to make the sealing marks perfectly and trust me you will be happy to wait once the pain starts." Randy gave a disagreeing sound just wanting the pain in his heart to be stopped. "I swear randy you should like a child, I could have done plane dull lines for the seal but, since you have to take your shirt off for your matches I thought it was smarter to just make it look like you added more tattoos to your body and started adding yourchest." Vicky explained making randy sighed again "isn't there any way you can do this without all this junk and not draw on me?" He asked sick of laying on the bed it was taking Vicky longer then it had took a real tattoo artist to do his sleeve and his back tribal. "No this is the safest way randy after all, if I do this wrong you could die!" Vicky snapped then with a flick off the brush in her hand pulled back and looked at the design "there now that the ground work is done time for the sealing spell."

Vicky turned throwing the bush onto the tray before picking up a rag up and cleaning some of the ink off her hands. "Would you like to look before I make it permanent?" Vicky asked moving to drop the rag back on the tray. "Sure, why not" randy groaned as he sat up and got up out of the bed and walked over to the large mirror that rested on the hotel wall. "Wow Vicky." Randy said in shock as he took in the art and detail in the ink work Vicky had done on his chest. "What don't like it?" Vicky asked as she packed a few things away in a box. "No it's great, Hell if you being GM of smack down falls through you could go into the tattoo business and make a killing." Randy jokes as he let his eyes move along the design which reminded randy of roots from a tree wrapping up from around his peck's and up over his shoulder making it seem as it was connected to his tattoos on his arm and back. "Well then let's start." Vicky said handing Randy a small flask which held some clear fluid. "Drink it randy it will help the spell." Randy looked at it a moment then took it and drunk it down in one shallow. "now let's get started." Vicky said as she started to speak in a language Randy didn't understand then when he was about to ask Vicky if she really knew what she was doing a pain shot through him and randy fell to the ground blacking out as he went.


End file.
